Secrets freely given
by pendragon94
Summary: The Doctor finds Rose, but is he in time to save her? 7th and final Chapter in my 'Secrets' series.


When he landed, he found himself at the base of one of the largest temples on the planet, and the first thing he noticed was carving around the entrance. It was a set of vines intertwined with roses. He walked quickly, going exactly where he had been told, and was glad to find nothing in his way. As he opened the door to the room in the tower, he was immediately aware of the fragrance in the room. It smelled like her, as though she had spent an extended amount of time there. In the center of the room, on a stone pedestal, sat a worn leather book, with a note written to him in the inside cover.

_Doctor, if you are here, then this is my gift to you. This book is not the only one of its kind. A twin to it is in my world with me, and whenever I write in it, this one is changes as well. These two objects create a rift in the universes, and by using this one, you could step into mine and come for me. We could be together again. But you will have to run faster than you ever have. As it is, when you come into my world, you will find me in a building on the corner of 10__th__ Avenue, and Harrison Court. I work for the government to help defend the planet from alien threats, and today I was told to come here to investigate a supposed sighting of an alien. But I don't know what I'm up against. This alien is a shape-shifter, who despite being docile appearance, is quite deadly. We are on the 12__th__ floor, in the third room to the right. We will start to fight, and it will quickly have me outmaneuvered. I am going to die if you don't save me. So this is my last request of you. Even if you have no room in your hearts to care for me, and these are my finale moments, I want to see you one more time. When you come, I will give you my final message, and you can do with it whatever you wish. So please, run for me. _

_ Forever and Beyond, Rose_

He grabbed the book, and nearly sprinted his way back to the TARDIS.

As soon as he'd read the note his mind had begun to swirl with a million questions, and everything he knew about cross-dimension travel came into question. Was it really possible for him to reach her?

Her book was easy to scan, and when he found the link to its supposed twin, he pushed the TARDIS to follow the signal. It resisted at first, and after nearly a minute of prodding, it finally began to work. The strain on the entire ship as it followed the signal was evident. The engines creaked and moaned, and smoke began to rise from different spots beneath the grating. His worry over the state of the ship was immense, but for the moment, he pushed it to the back of his mind.

It took longer than he thought it should, but finally the ship landed, and he came stumbling out the doors. The sight before him was nothing like he'd ever really seen before. It was London, but the sky was full of aircrafts, and the city-scape was just slightly different.

Stopping a passerby for directions, he took off, only barely remembering to lock the TARDIS doors behind him. When he reached his destination, he noted how unassuming the building was despite the incredible thing that he hoped was about to happen.

The stairs were no problem, and as he raced up them flight after flight, his anxiety increased. What was he going to do to save her? What would she say? What would he do?

He didn't have the answers to any of his questions, but if he was lucky, then he soon would.

When he reached the landing with a number 12 painted on the door, he wretched it open, and found himself in a long hallway dotted with doors. Going to the third one on the right, he threw it open, and was immediately horrified by the scene before him. Lying on the floor was his Rose, the most important person in his universe, unconscious with a creature standing over her. It had taken the shape of a bear, and was about to tear into it with its teeth.

On instinct, he pulled out the sonic, and using it he created a sound that had it covering its ears in pain. After only a second the shifter was on the ground, unconscious, and he went to kneel down next to his reason for being there. He looked her over for injuries, and thankfully for the well-being of the shifter, he didn't find any. Using his key and the sonic screwdriver, he called the TARDIS into the room, and a second later he carried her inside. Only once he'd secured the door did he take her to his room, and lay her on the bed.

Pulling up a chair, he sat beside her, and waited.

It was nearly an hour before she came around. His hearts skipped a beat when he watched her open her eyes. She looked around for a long moment in confusion, and finally turned toward him. She froze, as though uncertain of what to do, before everything came rushing back to her. In half a second she was in his lap, with her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. The tears flooded down her face, and she was elated to feel him hold her tighter than he ever had before.

Pulling back after a moment, she shocked him by leaning down, and crushing her lips to his. But it only took a stunned second before he kissed her back, and held her close. When they parted, he could only think to whisper one thing. "What is your last message?"

She smiled, and with more tears streaming down her face, she looked him in the eye. "My finale secret is that I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, and pulled her in again.


End file.
